regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Of Dice and Men: Episode 13
Recap 29th March, 1512 Nefarious Operations Agency (NOA) have decided that Pirate Captain Zaaz will be heading to her "Emergency Funds" in the Brushwood, so have decided to head after her. They leave Bon' Dundisyr and head north towards the forest. 31st March, 1512 The party enter the Brushwood, but don't find the "Emergency Funds" on the first day. The party camp near the beach. During Toki's watch she sees an amphibian fish-man. Toki waves to it as it waddles over, then waves Toki over, and Toki walks towards them. The Sahuagin shows a pearl they have and points at the party's bags. Toki wakes up the party to take care of the situation. Daff casts Comprehend Languages as a Ritual. Daff then goes with Nevets back to the Sahuagin. The Sahuagin introduces himself as Noosa and he is after jewellery. Daff takes out the ring she purchased for Toki that Toki rejected. Noosa the Sahuagin gives Daff a pearl for it. Noosa also asks for a few a lock of Toki's hair. Noosa gives Daff another pearl, then retreats into the water. 1st April, 1512 The party continue along the coast of the forest. The rain has stopped and the sun has come out. Nevets spots an underwater cave and points it out to the party. Nevets ties the lantern to his forehead and enters the crevice. Toki follows after. The passave is too small for Lennie to enter. Inside Nevets spots something orange under water. A large crab then attacks the pair. Nevets fights off the Giant Crab when Toki turns into a Giant Crab herself. Nevets gets out of the way so Toki can fight the Giant Crab. Tokie tries to communicate with the the Giant Crab, but it fails and she gets attacked. Nevets stab though Toki to hit the other crab, killing both crabs. Toki turns back into a dwarf from the damage, with a rapier though her. The two take a break on the surface, then go back down into the underwater seacave. It ends up being an empty cave, so they leave, and the party keep moving. 2nd April, 1512 The party get to the end of the coastline along the Brushwood. The party give up on looking for the stash and heads to Pernisis to get the crystals from The Talens. 3rd April, 1512 The party chart a ship to The Talens for 150 gold. 6th April, 1512 grabed by a Huge Octopus by Matthew Burger]] ]] The party get to the smallest Talen. The party get rowed to the northern most point of the island. It is Ice that heads to a Ice Cliff. They look for a way up while still on the rowboat. Nevets sees a mile inland a yeti. The party ignore it and start walking inland. The party walk inland and come across an ice bridge. As Daff crosses the ice bridge a huge octopus grabs her and drags her off the bridge and down into the freezing water. Daff breaks free of the huge octopus. Toki dives in the water and turns into a giant octopus and grabs Daff. Lennie throws the rope down. The Huge Octopus grabs Daff, still in Toki's arms, and pull on her. Daff breaks free and swims to the surface and goes to the rope. Toki fights with the huge octopus. Toki shoots ink around the Huge Octopus. The Huge Octopus then grapples Toki. Toki breaks free and retreats to the rope. The Huge Octopus surfaces to chase, then Daff & Nevets open fire. The Huge Octopus retreats back into the water. The party rejoin back on the top of the ice. They get to the spot then remember they didn't bring shovels. Lennie starts to dig into the Packed Ice with his magic sword. The Huge Octopus surfaces again to grab the party, but Nevets warns the party. The party attack the Huge Octopus, cutting off a tentacle. It retreats again. Lennie continues to dig for a couple of hours to uncover a buried chest. They pulled it out. Lennie opens the chest, but it triggers a Fire Trap, giving everyone except Daff 14 damage. Inside is full of crystals they were after. Lennie puts the 30 pounds of crystals in his backpack. The party wait overnight for the row boat to come back. Everyone gets chilled overnight. 7th April, 1512 The rowboat returns and the party get into it. They get rowed back to the boat. The people on the boat ask about what the party gathered, but the lie. The the boat takes them to Bon' Dundisyr. 10th April, 1512 The party get back to Bon' Dundisyr. Nevets gets a rope. Lennie wants to buy a Donkey, but Nevets says the donkey would die in the snow. Daff buys some nice snacks for Lennie. Pierre the Chef the Chief makes Eclairs. Daff gets some for Lennie. Nevents buys 200 feet of rope and gives it to Lennie to carry. Lennie and Nevets gets a new bag that he can drop if he needs to. The party into the The Frostlands. 12th April, 1512 The party get back to the tower by Sinder Springs. There are now bars over all the windows on the tower now. Cabbot Moore lets the party inside. The party show Cabbot the crystals. Daff says the cost has gone up for the Crystals, costs 10 magic potions now. The potions are: 2 Gaseous Form Potions, 2 Protection from Magic Potion, 1 Spiderclimb Potion, 1 Grease Potion, 1 Sleeping Potion, 1 Infravision Potion, 2 Neutral Poison. He also gives the party a +2 Dagger. Nevets takes the Dagger. Nevets ask Cabbot about the Orb of Winter. Cabbot has heard of one in Solum but none nearby. The party believe him. The party rest in the tower overnight. The party have a meeting and debate leaving the Portal with Cabbot. 13th April, 1512 The party talk with Cabbot in the morning. Cabbot says he can scry to find magical items for the party if they get him a portal. The party ask about Zaaz's location. Cabbot uses his crystal ball and finds Zaaz in Bon' Theris with her crew, planning to steal a new ship. Zaaz has fresh wounds. Cabbot reveals the magic ring on the parrot contains the soul of his dead wizard master, and the ring speaks though the parrot. The party leave the party and head towards Bon' Dundisyr. The party decide their next move is to act against Zaaz then return to The Family in Whalers Bay. 15th April, 1512 The party get back to Bon' Dundisyr and take a ship to Bon' Theris. 18th April, 1512 The ship pulls into Bon' Theris. Experience 600 exp each. Category:Of Dice and Men Episodes